The publication FR-A-2561189 describes a device in which each wheel brake is equipped with an electric motor connected by a mechanical transmission to the control piston of the brake.
Such a device requires the use of specific brakes that incorporate both the electric motor and mechanical transmission.
The invention has as its object a braking pressure-generating device that comprises, for a wheel or a wheel axle, an electric motor, a hydraulic pump that is driven by said motor, and that generates the braking pressure, and a device sensing a parameter related to the braking force.